The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a cable apparatus.
In various industries, generating images of components can assist operators in determining whether those components are operating within normal parameters or require repair or replacement. In the case of gas turbine engines, for example, certain components in the interior of the engines experience high operational temperatures and pressures and tend to deteriorate over time. In these cases, however, the components can be difficult to access and it becomes necessary to snake cables into the engine interiors in order to position imaging devices disposed at the ends of those cables near the components being studied.
Once the imaging devices are appropriately positioned, they can be employed to generate the desired images for display on a handheld device attached to the other end of the cable. This handheld device is generally portable and battery powered.
In some instances, it becomes apparent that the image being generated is either inadequate or needs to be supplemented by a further image of the object at a different zoom state. Currently, this different zoom state is achieved by the handheld device being instructed by the operator to act upon the cable to change its length and to thereby bring the imaging device closer to or farther from the components being studied. The action of the handheld device on the cable is power intensive, however, and must be maintained for as long as the different zoom state is needed. This represents a substantial drain on limited resources.